


Samhain

by HaruIchigo



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, ritual cannibalism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды, перед Самайном, Тристану приходится сделать выбор...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samhain

_Слышишь, дай мне быть,  
Отними мое сердце у тех, кто приходит из снов,  
Я хочу, но без тебя, поверь, мне просто нечем жить,  
Лишь один поцелуй над ключицей - и я полон вновь._

_Я прошу, позволь себе посметь,  
Подмени собою мою смерть._

_**"Оргия праведников"** _

Близились Дни Безвременья, деревья теряли листву, и воздух становился по утрам как родниковая вода: холодный, пронзительно чистый. Туманы отошли к морю, и в прозрачном осеннем безмолвии видно было всё до самых гор.  
В крепости готовились к зиме, и потому отряд Артура меньше воевал и больше охотился. В такие дни, когда лес наполнялся лаем собак и звоном тетивы, Тристан навещал Горвенала.  
Горвенал-отшельник стал заметно сдавать и уже едва мог добывать себе свежее мясо: его старческие глаза слезились, пальцы высохли, но разум был остёр и быстр, как меч. На слух он тоже не жаловался; стоило Тристану въехать на едва заметную тропу к его землянке, как он уже ждал у ручья, опершись на ясеневый посох.  
Они почти не разговаривали. Тристан спешивался, отвязывал притороченных к седлу кроликов и молча разделывал добычу на широком пне. Так же молча, они с Горвеналом пили отдающий уксусом сидр, пока кипела на очаге мясная похлёбка.  
\- Значит, через год будет пятнадцать лет, как ты покинул своё племя, - сказал, однажды, старик, выскребая кроличью шкурку и закинув длинную белую бороду на плечо, чтоб не мешала.  
\- Да. - Тристан выбрал из ещё дымящейся, тёплой кучки потрохов самые сочные и громко свистнул. Ястреб не заставил себя ждать, пал из древесных крон бесшумной тенью.  
\- Значит, вернёшься в степи, к Чёрному морю?  
Спроси его кто об этом несколько лет назад, и он ответил бы тут же, но чем чаще Тристан думал о возвращении, тем больше его одолевали сомнения. Пятнадцать лет среди римлян и бриттов, на чужой земле, совсем не похожей на его собственную, - остался ли он сарматом? Старики, которых он знал, умерли, дети, с которыми играл, выросли. Его род был слаб, их, верней всего, разметало по степи как пыль. Можно вернуться, но есть ли куда?  
И зачем?  
Он помнил только ровный ковёр зелёной травы, по которому шли стада, помнил скорбные курганы, горы на горизонте. Травяной запах реки, солёный ветер моря. Простор, - иди куда хочешь. Боги берут тебя на ладонь, склоняются над тобой, от них не укрыться в лесной тени.  
А ему было, что скрывать от их взоров.  
У Артурова костра только и разговоров было, что о доме. Молчали лишь Тристан и Дагонет, остальные мечтали.  
И Галахад, конечно, тоже мечтал, закрывал глаза, шевелил губами, слушая песни о родной стороне. Наверное, только его мечты удерживали Тристана от решительного "нет".  
\- Я ещё не решил. - С Горвеналом он мог быть честен. Старик знал его с детства и отличался прозорливостью демона: наверняка мог бы догадаться и сам.  
\- Ты охотник, а не скотовод и не кочевник. - Отшельник отложил скребок, но, хрустнув пальцами, снова взялся за дело. - Охотник не только на зверей, но и на людей. А как охотиться в голой степи?  
\- Зачем ты хочешь, чтоб я остался?  
"...когда Галахад не остаётся, когда все мои друзья отправляются домой", - мысленно прибавил он, но это было лишнее. Особенно, - про Галахада.  
\- Мои годы подходят к концу, а знания требуют, чтобы их передали молодому. - Горвенал повесил шкурку сушиться рядом с пучками духовитых трав.  
\- Ты научил меня читать следы и повадки животных и людей. Научил меня старым легендам. Научил видеть то, что мало кто замечает и отличать целебные травы от ядовитых. Этого разве мало?  
\- Это всё баловство, которое подходило для маленького мальчика, сбегавшего в лес от обиды и тоски по дому.  
\- Это баловство не раз спасало жизнь мне и моим товарищам. Почему ты так низко ценишь свою науку?  
\- Потому что есть большее. - Солнце спускалось всё ниже, и в закатных лучах глаза Горвенала заблестели, как у юноши, будто нечто другое смотрело через него на мир. - Ты ведь давно понял, кто я?  
\- Давно. - Это было не откровение, Тристан знал с самого начала, с тех самых пор, когда, ребёнком, заблудился впервые в незнакомом лесу, и вышел на укромную поляну возле ручья. - Ты друид, сбежавший от римских жрецов. Но мне друидом не стать, у меня иные боги.  
\- И часто ли ты их вспоминаешь? Своих огневых богов, свою двуполую Алутару-Обманщицу? - В голосе старца слышалась явная насмешка. - Они далеко, у чужих берегов, а здесь другие силы. Ты чувствуешь их дыхание у себя за спиной даже сейчас. Не говори, что нет.  
Ястреб встрепенулся, всплеснул крыльями и стрелой бросился в переплетение ветвей, углядев там что-то, видимое лишь ему.  
Дыхание. Смутные тени среди древесных стволов, в кругах друидских хенджей. Чувство, что кто-то наблюдает, ждёт… Тристан всё списывал на уставшие глаза, на плохой сон, но сам себе не верил.  
\- Ты ходишь по краю, охотник. - Горвенал закашлялся сухим, старческим кашлем. - Тебе снится, что ты летаешь, как твой ястреб, и видишь всю землю под собой его глазами. Убиваешь его когтями. Человек не должен видеть таких снов, если не знает, как с ними совладать, а это знаем только мы.  
\- Я не рассказывал тебе о своих снах.  
Запах заячьей похлёбки показался ему, вдруг, тошнотворным, будто колдовское зелье. Тристан никогда не боялся друидов и не верил в их магию, но старик откуда-то узнал о его тайных сновидениях, и хорошо, если только об этих.  
\- А тебе и не надо было рассказывать, я знал по твоим глазам, ещё когда ты был мал. В тебе гнездится хищный зверь. Или птица.  
Хищный зверь… может, поэтому он чувствовал себя таким живым, когда убивал. Чувствовал себя на своём месте, делал то, что положено судьбой. Веселился.  
\- Я ухожу, старик, - Он отвязал коня и кликнул ястреба, не глядя на Горвенала.  
\- Если решишься, возвращайся в День Сауин, и я поднесу тебе кубок. Тени перестанут быть тенями, Тристан. Ты сам увидишь тех, кто глядит на тебя из темноты.  
\- Лучше подвесь второго зайца повыше, а то останешься в праздник без мяса.  
Смешок старика был похож на треск сухих ветвей.  
\- Ни один друид ещё не остался без мяса в День Сауин.

***  
Той ночью птичий сон повторился. Крепость осталась далеко внизу, вокруг расстилалось лишь небо. Крылья были сильны, они легко могли донести до галльских земель, а оттуда дальше и дальше, к Сарматии, к морю, ласково лижущему скалы…  
Да! Он мог!  
Внизу из высокой травы выглянула перепёлка и он камнем упал на неё, задыхаясь, заходясь в отчаянном крике…  
…почувствовал, как когти вонзаются в тоненькие, пушистые крылышки, дробят хлипкие косточки…  
…увидел смерть в круглом птичьем глазке…  
Теперь – дальше. Домой! Домой!  
\- Тристан!  
Тристан. Чьё это имя? Чей этот голос? Чьи-то руки касаются…  
\- Эй! Тристан!  
Он открыл глаза. Человеческие глаза.  
\- Что? Не кричи.  
Галахад. Склонился к нему, близко, будто дразнит, но с таким испуганным лицом не дразнят и не соблазняют.  
Тристан сел на разворошенной постели и едва не задохнулся от тесноты, от домашних запахов крепости, от того, как сдвигаются стены…  
\- Ты спал, как мёртвый, почти не дышал! – Галахад раздражённо покачал головой. - Артур сказал, веруламийских татей видели на западе. Собирайся, поедим в дороге.  
В его кудрявых волосах запутался пух, будто он спал на перине какой-нибудь девицы, туника висела кое-как, - одна пола выше другой, - значит, с этой перины его неласково сняли.  
Веруламийских разбойников никто не ждал раньше следующей седмицы, многие надеялись, что они вообще пройдут стороной. Не прошли.  
Никто не знал точно, сколько их, - в каждой сожжённой деревне говорили по-разному, но все сходились на том, что «тьма». Тристан давно знал, что как только тати появятся рядом, Артур пошлёт его сосчитать точно, и не ошибся. Вот только…  
\- С каких пор ты отправляешься в разведку со мной?  
Галахад моргнул. Отвернулся, как нашкодивший мальчишка, скрывая что-то.  
\- Я в ссоре с Артуром, - неприязненно бросил он и закусил губу. – Нам обоим надо остыть. Но он не прав!  
Тристан не стал допытываться, да ему и не было интересно. Он неспеша оделся, проверил тетиву верного лука, вышел на двор умыться холодной водой. Галахад всё это время сидел на краю постели и барабанил пальцами по колену. Он хмурился, будто снова споря про себя со старым другом и командиром, переворачивая его слова, придумывая другие ответы. Тристана начало даже забавлять его возмущение, он привык, что Галахад не склонен к раздумьям, что за по-девичьи большими голубыми глазами мысли не роятся, как пчёлы в улье, а пролетают изредка, будто шершни.  
Но помнить обиды Галахад умел крепко, и каждая остро ранила его недюжинное самолюбие. Тристан этого не понимал. Если не можешь убить обидчика – пропусти его слова мимо ушей, а ещё лучше – согласись, тогда он отстанет. А если не отстанет – всё-таки убей, вот и вся наука. Убей и забудь.  
Смог бы он сам убить Артура? Может быть. Но зачем?

Когда они выехали из крепости, солнце уже позолотило пышные облака. Далеко на западе курился дым; там, в балке, притаилась крошечная деревушка, - теперь же от неё наверняка остались только угли.  
Тристан обернулся к Галахаду. Тот кивнул, - он и сам понял.  
Они взяли правей, под сень леса, и пустили лошадей шагом. То тут то там виднелись приметы: то обломанная ветка, то след в примятой траве. У дерева, высившегося на повороте, влажно темнела кора в одном месте, - кто-то не так давно остановился по нужде. Воздух пах дымом и железом.  
Галахад ничего этого не замечал. Он засел в своей обиде, да и лес всегда был для него пёстрым гобеленом без сюжета и смысла. Тристан же видел все нити этого гобелена, основу и уток. Несколько раз он брал лошадь Галахада под уздцы и, вместе со своей отводил с тропы, ложился на землю, прислушивался, надеясь услышать топот… но – ничего. Лес переговаривался птичьими голосами, и ни одного лишнего звука не было слышно.  
\- Если они с добычей, то не могли уйти далеко, но свернуть в другую сторону – могли, - нетерпеливо сказал Галахад, в очередной раз глядя, как он растягивается на тропе. – Почему мы пошли именно здесь?  
\- Они прошли этой дорогой, - сухо пояснил Тристан, снова вскакивая в седло. Галахад был воином открытого поля, а не следопытом. Его красивые глаза смотрели и не видели.  
\- Я в тебе не сомневаюсь, но даже ты совершаешь ошибки. Солнце катится к полудню, а мы ещё никого не…  
Стрела с красным оперением вонзилась ему в грудь, резко свистнув в воздухе. Вторая вошла в живот.  
На один короткий миг Тристану показалось, что время замерло. Что воздух стал вязким, как болотная жижа.  
Вот ещё одна красная стрела пропела рядом, чиркнув его самого по татуированной щеке.  
Вот он достаёт лук, стреляет наугад ещё и ещё раз.  
Вот Галахад покачнулся в седле, но выровнялся, резко повернул в чащобу, пригнувшись к лошадиной шее. Ещё несколько стрел свистнули вокруг, - две белых, одна красная. Все – мимо. Время вновь побежало галопом, рванулось вперёд, как испуганный конь Тристана.  
Это было позорное, но необходимое бегство от невидимого врага. Если их догонят, - убьют, и смерть эта будет напрасной.  
Он всё ждал того мгновения, когда Галахад завалится на сторону, выпадет из седла и всё кончится, но тот держался. Возможно, - из последних сил.  
Лес впереди не просто темнел, - чернел, словно исчезая в небытие. Тристан прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть дорогу, увернуться от хлещущих по лицу веток, но от этого усилия к горлу подкатила жгучая тошнота, руки ослабели.  
От страха? Нет. Не может быть.  
На полном скаку они едва не скатились в невидимый из-за терновых кустов овраг, но кони вынесли, и только на дне оврага Галахад упал. Он не стонал, но его аккуратная бородка и обветренный щёки блестели от испарины. Тристан сдёрнул седельную сумку и рухнул на колени рядом с ним. В овраге их могли заметить, но лучше уж так. Загнанный в угол волк может разорвать даже льва, а деревья вокруг редкие, лучнику не спрятаться.  
\- Вошли неглубоко… - Галахад стиснул зубы и зажмурился. – Просто царапины.  
Тристан и так это заметил. Лучник выбрал неудобную позицию, стрелы вильнули в сторону, и, пробив доспех, вонзились лишь самым кончиком. Больше он разглядеть не смог – в глаза снова бросилась тьма, и его вырвало.  
Сплёвывая горькую, тягучую слюну, кашляя в судорогах, он пытался понять, отчего это. Заклятье колдуна? Нет…  
Стрелы с красным оперением, чтоб отличить от белых.  
Стрелок, которому не надо тщательно целиться, потому что даже неглубоко вошедшая стрела смертельна.  
Убийцы, не ставшие догонять жертв.  
Галахад рядом застонал. Он кое-как справился с ремнями доспеха и пытался теперь выдернуть стрелы, но пальцы его не слушались. Тристан утёр рот, отшвырнул его неловкие руки.  
Быстрее, быстрее!  
Ядовитые стрелы и кираса полетели в траву, ткань туники затрещала, открывая по-зимнему бледную, покрытую испариной и жёстким чёрным волосом грудь, плоский живот…  
Вот они, две маленькие ранки: одна под правым соском, одна – чуть ниже пупка. Потемневшие, припухшие, сочащиеся кровью. Тристан не раздумывая припал обветренными губами к верхней, почувствовал, как Галахад протестующеё дёрнулся, попытался его оттолкнуть, но не поддался.  
Кровь наполнила рот, - тёплая, отдающая железом. Он едва удержался от того чтоб сглотнуть, но всё же удержался,- сплюнул в сторону, склонился опять.  
Когда он прильнул к другой ране, его снова замутило. Он крепко ухватил Галахада за бёдра, скорей, чтоб удержаться самому, чем удержать его, уткнулся лбом в живот, прикрыв глаза. Чернота снова наступала.  
\- Тристан? – голос слышался будто из-под воды. Были ещё какие-то слова, но понять их не удавалось. Что-то о его щеке.  
\- Сейчас, - невпопад ответил он и снова принялся за дело. Если две стрелы до сих пор не убили Галахада, значит, одна царапина не сделает погоды.  
Втянуть кровь – сплюнуть. Втянуть кровь – сплюнуть. Втянуть кровь…

Он очнулся от влажного, щиплющего прикосновения к щеке, и густого, резкого запаха. Галахад протирал его щёку смоченной в вине тряпицей.  
Живой Галахад.  
Горячий, мокрый, с блуждающим взглядом, но живой.  
\- Твои раны. – Тристан сел и зажмурился от того, как внезапно и быстро завертелся вокруг лес. – Надо перевязать их и идти дальще. Быстро, пока они нас не нашли.  
\- Я уже перевязал. – И вправду, под туникой виднелась криво наложенная повязка. – Меня не надо опекать, твою сумку с лекарствами я открыть умею.  
\- А пользоваться тем, что внутри? – Мысль о том, что кто-то трогает его вещи, была не менее тошнотворной, чем яд.  
\- Заживляющую мазь я помню по запаху, та ещё гадость. Ну, пошли! – Галахад рывком поднял его с земли, но сам едва не упал. – Сможешь ехать?  
\- Как ты сам сказал: «не надо меня опекать». – Тристан отряхнулся от палой листвы. – И, в следующий раз, лучше умри, но не трожь мою сумку.

***

К вечеру они добрались до сгоревшей деревни, и до самых сумерек Тристан, рубил дрова и стаскивал трупы на погребальный костёр. Деревня и так горела, к ещё одному дымному столпу приглядываться не будут. Да и зачем приглядываться в мёртвому, разграбленному месту?  
Галахаду он работать запретил, и тот слонялся между тлеющими хижинами, ища подходящую для ночлега.  
Таких не было. Везде царила смерть, кровь и разложение. Смрад выпотрошенных кишок, кровь из отрезанных женских грудей, серовато-кровавый мозг младенцев, которых убивали ударом об угол.  
Все тела, изуродованные, искалеченные, прошли через руки Тристана. К счастью, их было не много, он успел управиться до темноты и благодарил богов, - всех, которых знал, - за то, что они подарили ему тяжёлую, изнуряющую работу.  
Усталость не оставляла места для запоздалого страха за Галахада, который должен был прийти, который всегда приходил после битв. Тристан давно научился с ним жить и не кормить его мыслями о неслучившемся, но видение стрелы, пробивающей кожаные пластины нагрудника, удивлённо распахнувшихся голубых глаз, приоткрытого в немом вопросе рта, преследовало его.  
Как он сам, Тристан-следопыт, не заметил лучника? Глухой дурак! Слепой и безмозглый!  
\- Я хотел спросить, почему ты на меня не сердишься? – спросил невовремя Галахад, подбрасывая на молчащий пока костёр веток и соломы. – Я навязался с тобой, проворонил врага, ты чуть из-за меня не отравился… но ты ни слова мне не сказал. Почему?  
«Потому что я люблю тебя», - едва не ответил Тристан, но промолчал, подыскивая другой, подходящий ему ответ. Ответ без второго смысла.  
\- А от этого разве есть толк? Если б ты разозлил меня по-настоящему, я бы тебя убил. Но тратить дыхание на своенравного мальчишку вроде тебя… - Он покачал головой и чуть усмехнулся. – Ты послушаешь, улыбнёшься, кивнёшь, и в следующий раз сделаешь то же самое.  
«Только слова Артура для тебя что-то значат. И слова Гавейна, твоего… друга.»  
Галахад рассмеялся, но тут же схватился за живот, поморщившись.  
\- И верно. Знаешь, Тристан, по моему ты очень ленивый, только никто об этом не догадывается. Принимают твою лень за спокойствие.  
\- А ты - слишком болтливый. Подай огниво.

Костёр долго выл и метался у деревенского капища. Чтоб спастись от смрада горящей плоти, они разбили лагерь с подветренной стороны, за плетёным забором уцелевшего дома. Под звёздами отдыхалось спокойнее, чем на лавке у мертвецов, но сон почему-то не шёл.  
Пришёл страх, и Тристан принял его в объятия, вдохнул полной грудью.  
Им было по пятнадцать тогда. Кому-то чуть больше, кому-то чуть меньше, но, для простоты, они всем говорили «пятнадцать». Им было по пятнадцать в тот день, когда страх пришёл впервые. Когда Галахад на спор пытался объездить коня и свалился под копыта на рыхлую, истоптанную землю.  
Коня оттащили Борс и Дагонет. Ланселот побежал за лекарем. Артур и Гавейн унесли Галахада со двора.  
Тристан просто застыл.  
Он уже не раз видел, как умирают люди. Ему было интересно делать их мёртвыми. Но Галахад… он просто не мог умереть. Он был слишком живой, слишком весёлый, слишком красивый, юркий, смелый и легкомысленный. Мысль о том, что когда-нибудь его, вдруг, не станет, поразила Тристана, как молния.  
Несколько дней подряд он сидел у постели Галахада, молча, сосредоточенно наблюдая, как лекарь мажет жуткие лиловые синяки и меняет тугие повязки.  
Галахад скучал, сердился, звал Гавейна, и только тогда Тристан уходил. Всё так же молча.

Им было по пятнадцать. Он не понимал ещё, что любит. Что полюбил в далёкий-далёкий день их первой встречи, когда они были просто незнакомыми мальчиками из разных племён и Галахад, кудрявый, улыбчивый, первым подошёл к нему, протянул румяное яблоко.  
Они потом ели то яблоко вместе, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, пихая друг друга локтями, по очереди кусая плод с разных сторон, пока не остался один огрызок, на котором их губы, порой, случайно соприкасались.  
Такого никогда больше не повторялось. Галахад дарил свою дружбу легко и каждому. Для него яблоко ничего не значило, а для Тристана, одиночки, то была магия. Волшебство, превращающее чужого человека в важного. Возможно, самого важного.

Им было по пятнадцать. Что они тогда знали? Даже собственные тела, ещё непослушные, не всегда ловкие, слишком быстро растущие, были для них тайной.  
Тристан поплотнее закутался в плащ и устремил взгляд на отсветы погребального огня, плящущие по земле. В полудрёме ему стало казаться, будто то – свет далёкого лагерного костра, и у того костра он видит себя самого, сидящего в дозоре над уснувшими братьями.  
Себя-пятнадцатилетнего.

Молодому Тристану холодно и голодно. Он сидит, повернувшись спиной к приткнувшемуся у подветренной скалы лагерю, смотрит в долину и молча, про себя, поёт все песни, которые только знает. Чтоб заглушить холод. Чтоб заглушить голод. Чтоб заглушить возню, тихие смешки, вздохи и ругательства, которые доносятся из темноты, оттуда, где спят Галахад и Гавейн.  
Он ничего не хочет знать. В нём нет ни злости ни зависти, но далеко за полночь, когда наступает звенящая тишина, он стоит над ними бесшумной тенью и понимает, что мог бы убить их здесь и сейчас. Перерезать горло. Никто не проснулся бы.  
В нём не было не ненависти ни обиды. Просто, это был первый раз, когда он действительно захотел кого-то убить. По собственной воле.

Тристан отвернулся от мерцающих огней, шевельнул угли. Искры взвились багряным цветком, и тут же опали.  
\- Это правда? Про Тинтагел. - Галахад приподнялся на локте. Даже рана не могла утомить его настолько, чтоб ему не хотелось болтать.  
\- Что правда?  
\- Люди говорят, тебе нельзя ступать в замок и на корнуолльскую землю.  
\- Да. Говорят.  
Галахад ухмыльнулся своей нарочито весёлой улыбкой. Белые зубы в полутьме сверкнули, как оскал.  
\- Ты как всегда. Год назад приехал оттуда как побитая собака, рассказал только Артуру... что ты сделал? Скажи, мне всегда было интересно.  
Он не хотел ничего плохого. Правда думал, что имеет право спрашивать. Голубоглазый, невинный, уверенный, что ему всё всегда сойдёт с рук. Даже Гибельное место за столом он тогда занял не задумываясь, уверенный, что не поплатится.  
И сейчас не задумывался.  
Тристан закрыл глаза, чтоб не встречаться с его пытливым взглядом.  
\- Зачем? Твои "люди" расскажут лучше. Я сделал всё, о чём просили: охранял девушку на пути к Марку. Погулял на свадьбе. Вернулся домой.  
\- Охранял девушку, а привёз женщину.  
\- Почему ты хочешь умереть в такой прекрасный вечер, Галахад?  
В ответ, - обычный, деланый смешок.  
\- Понял, понял.  
Ничего он не понял.  
Белокурая Изольда на зелёной траве...  
Всего год прошёл, а её черты уже истёрлись, укрылись в дымке. То, что год назад казалось вечным, поблёкло.  
Вечны только дорога и лес; то, что происходит в замках, в тесных стенах - труха, тлен, мышиная возня. Вечна только смерть: женщина может не прийти в назначенное место, прислав вместо себя мужа, но смерть приходит всегда и помощники ей не нужны.  
Ну и пусть. Она королева, что ей наёмник-сармат, дикий и странный? По дороге их обоих будто любовным зельем опоили, а в Тинтагеле яд развеялся, и даже прощального взгляда у Белокурой Изольды не нашлось, даже такой малости. Так почему не рассказать о ней Галахаду? А как вообще говорить с ним о любви? Понимает ли он, что это такое?  
\- Я слышал песню. - Галахад придвинулся ближе. - Если б не имя, ни за что не догадался бы, что о тебе. Тристан, снедаемый страстью и шепчущий во сне имя возлюбленной! Да ты герой!  
\- Песни пишут не только о героях. Ещё, - о дураках. Я спутался с королевской женой, как думаешь, кто я?  
Снова смешок. Такой же, как в пятнадцать, совсем не изменился.  
\- Нет, ты кто угодно, только не дурак. Я, иногда, вообще не понимаю, что ты такое. Артур - король, Борс - вояка, Ланселот, - солдат, а ты будто лесной дух. Сделаешь шаг в чащу и растворишься. Никто не видел тебя ни пьяным, ни с женщиной...  
\- Ты же меня с детства знаешь, не болтай. - Тристан усмехнулся и, забывшись, запустил пальцы в его кудрявую шевелюру, будто гладил животное или ребёнка. Того розовощёкого, светлоглазого мальчишку, который подошёл первым к угрюмому новичку, протянул ему краснобокое яблоко.  
Какое же оно было сладкое... Сладкое как мёд, как поцелуй.  
Он опомнился и убрал руку. Галахад промолчал.  
\- Я был и пьян, и с женщиной. Теперь жалею. Может, эти жрецы, которые верят в своего единого бога, правы, что живут в чистоте. Так проще.  
Это снова были непрошенные слова, Галахаду не нужно было их слышать. Ему - особенно.  
Он и не слышал, - уснул безмятежно, подложив руку под голову. Не заметил даже непрошенной ласки.  
Оно и к лучшему.

***  
Лихорадка на время отступила и дыхание Галахада выровнялось. Этот мерный, спокойный звук всегда успокаивал Тристана. На привале он, обычно, устраивался рядом и слушал, как тот дышит, смотрел, как тот спит. Борс, однажды, заметил и пробурчал, что это, мол, жутко, но Тристану было всё равно. Галахад спал мирно, как дитя, будто мира вокруг не существовало , - ему самому такой сон никогда не удавался. Он тихо скользил по поверхности сновидения, готовый ко всему: наполовину здесь, наполовину в грёзах.  
В грёзах пришла Изольда. Пришла на назначенное место, закутанная в старый плащ служанки, мокрый от росы.  
Она неподвижно стояла, глядя на него, и, чтоб не видеть бледный призрак, Тристан обнял спящего Галахада, прижался лбом к тёплому, пахнущему дымом плечу.  
"Я не усну", - сказал он себе. - "Я не уйду к духам. Я буду его защищать."

***

Утром лихорадка вернулась. Галахад не сказал о ней ни слова, но Тристан видел, как его знобит, как он превозмогает боль, кусая и без того припухшие алые губы.  
Они едва выехали из оврага на равнину, в сторону Стены, когда Тристан не выдержал и повернул обратно в лес.  
\- За мной, - коротко скомандовал он, не оборачиваясь. Жилище Горвенала лежало ближе, чем крепость; как бы Галахад ни храбрился, он мог не доехать.  
Тристан никогда раньше не говорил о старике и никого к нему не водил. Для следопыта обычное дело подолгу пропадать в горах, лесах и урочищах, - никто не спрашивал с кем он там водит дружбу, а он и не рассказывал.  
Но теперь, - другое дело. Пусть друид пустит в ход всю свою магию, наплевать, - лишь бы Галахад остался жив.

Горвенал к магии не прибегнул, вопросов тоже не задавал, только молча кивнул, когда Тристан спешился и стащил с седла раненого товарища.  
\- Вон там! Лесной бог с оленьими рогами! - воскликнул Галахад, указывая в паутину ветвей, и засмеялся. Горячечный бред, но Тристан всё равно обернулся. Ничего там, конечно, не было.  
Кроме привычного, чуждого взгляда из тёмной чащи.  
Горвенал напоил их обоих каким-то горьким отваром, уложил Галахада в хижине на истёртые шкуры, хмыкнул, увидев кое-как перевязанные раны.  
\- Не твоя работа, - бросил он, мрачно сидящему на корточках Тристану.  
\- Нет. Он сам. Я только вывел яд, сколько смог.  
Железный вкус крови и ядовитая горечь во рту... губами и языком по влажной, воспалённой коже...  
Болезненный стон, пальцы вцепились в волосы: то ли оттолкнуть, то ли притянуть ближе...  
\- Тристан?  
\- Я слушаю, мудрый Горвенал.  
\- Не слушаешь. Я говорю: татей из Веруламия тридцать человек. Мне донесли, не спрашивай, кто. Скоро они наверняка наведаются и сюда.  
\- Тридцать? Не похоже на "тьму", о которой говорят те, кто выжил.  
\- У страха глаза велики, а они не простое мужичьё: такие же воины, как и вы, только уставшие от римской службы. С ними идёт пикт-изгнанник, знающий здешние тропы, он-то и cтрелял.  
Тристан молча поднялся и вышел. Оседлав коня, он обернулся к хижине. Горвенал стоял в дверях, опершись о свой верный посох.  
\- А возлюбленного друга, значит, бросишь у колдуна? - в скрипучем голосе друида слышалась странная насмешка.  
\- Я должен скакать на Стену, как ветер. Мы и так потеряли целый день.  
\- И не боишься, что я опою его каким-нибудь зельем, а?  
\- Что за шутки, старик?  
Горвенал развёл руками, будто признавая, что шутка не удалась, но в этом жесте было что-то подозрительное.  
\- Приведи мне пикта-изгнанника в День Сауин, и кроме наших тайн, я вручу тебе любовное зелье. Иначе, прекрасным Галахадом тебе не завладеть. Он смотрит на тебя и не видит, ты для него всё равно что дерево в лесу, среди таких же деревьев. Приведи мне пикта-изгнанника, Тристан, и получишь всё, что так страстно желает твоя больная душа.  
\- Я не слышу, что ты там бормочешь, старый безумец, - бросил Тристан, и резко повернул коня на тропу. Так, чтоб друид не увидел, как краска гнева и унижения выступила на скулах.

***

Проснувшись, Галахад долго не мог понять, где он. Казалось, только что они с Тристаном расстилали плащи у костра, и вот он уже один, под низко нависшим потолком, в удушливом кислом запахе овчины и пряном аромате трав.  
Старик, хозяин лачуги, сказал, что Тристан уехал позавчера. Позавчера! Услышав это, Галахад, забыв о ранах, бросился вон, отвязывать коня, и только на пол дороге к Стене вспомнил, что не успел поблагодарить отшельника.  
"Привезу ему бочку мёда", - решил он, и тут же забыл об этом.  
В крепости его встретили улыбками, расспросами, хлопаньем по плечам и голым коленям. Все обиды позабылись, - Артур даже не вспомнил, как запретил ему бегать к замужним римлянкам, и что из этого вышло. Он был сердечно рад. Как Борс, тут же грохнувший на стол бочонок пива. Как Дагонет, крепко сжавший его руку. Как Гавейн, не отходивший ни на шаг.  
Как все остальные, кроме Тристана.  
Он лишь кивнул и отвернулся, будто ему не было никакого дела, - жив, и ладно.  
Чтоб не обижаться, Галахад напомнил себе, что Тристан всегда таким был. Кто мог сказать, что у него на уме? Он не казался угрюмым или злым, просто... не таким. Его карие глаза на всё и всех смотрели оценивая, будто видели нечто скрытое. Может, из-за этого, скрытого, Тристан был ласков только со своим ястребом, нежил злобную, дикую птицу, как щенка или младенца.  
Если весь отряд Артура когда-нибудь поляжет в чистом поле, Тристан просто уйдёт и ни разу не обернётся, забыв об убитых товарищах.  
Спокойный и холодный, как вода в подёрнутом первым льдом озере. Что там, в тёмной глубине? Какие жуткие мысли?  
Галахад помнил стоянку, на которой римский отряд подобрал Тристана. С полдюжины бедных, залатанных палаток, хлопающих пологами, будто парусами. Ни играющих детей, ни лающих собак, - только тощий, угрюмый подросток, ждущий в одиночестве посреди травяного моря и затаившегося лагеря, как жертва на алтаре. Всё, что услышали от него за дневной переход, - имя. Галахаду, уже успевшему подружиться со всеми, и наполучать угощений от солдат, было и страшно, но интересно. Он кормил Тристана яблоком, будто приручал дикое животное... но так и не приручил.  
Странный мальчик только смотрел на него обманчиво мягким, колдовским взглядом, - то ли наводил порчу, то ли подсмеивался. Никогда ничего не рассказывал о себе, никогда не спрашивал о нём, но, иногда, в пути, укрывал Галахада своим плащом или шёл пешком, чтобы тот мог ехать на лошади. Потом появился Гавейн, Лучший Друг, и Галахад почти забыл про Тристана.  
Как тот смог подружиться с Артуром, не раздражать Борса, понимать Дагонета и так незаметно стать важным, незаменимым в отряде? Тристан, который любил только убивать и есть яблоки.  
В детстве он хотя бы смотрел. Не отворачивался, как сейчас.  
Приходилось задевать его шуткой или дерзким словом, чтобы повернул худое, скуластое лицо, чтобы улыбнулся или холодно осадил. Чтобы он, Галахад, хоть на секунду стал существовать в его мире.  
Но иногда... иногда, существовать в мире Тристана было страшно.  
В те дни, когда Галахад лежал, оправляясь от ушибов после дурацкого падения с коня, Тристан сидел над ним, как стервятник, наблюдал за лекарем, задавал ему вопросы. От него не слышно было ни ободрения, ни шуток. Когда лекарь заканчивал менять повязку, он тоже уходил, не прощаясь.  
\- Ему интересно, умру я, или нет, вот он и ходит! - жаловался Галахад Гавейну, с которым играл в "чёт-нечет" на разобранной постели. - Как можно быть таким злым и жутким?  
Наверное, Тристан случайно об этом услышал, потому что больше не являлся. И совсем перестал смотреть в его сторону.  
Было ещё кое-что: если припоминать обиды и странности, так все.  
Они тогда разбили лагерь у скалы и Тристан сидел в дозоре, а Гавейну с Галахадом не спалось: они всё толкались, пытаясь выпихнуть один другого из-под плащей, пока Гавейн не запустил руку под галахадовскую тунику, не полез целоваться и тискаться.  
Сначала было странно, щекотно и смешно, потом – больно, но самую чуточку приятно. Галахад лежал, упершись голым коленом в камень, и засунув в рот чуть ли не всю кожаную перчатку, чтоб не слышно было стонов. Но он знал, что Тристан всё равно слышит, потому и сидит на краю лагеря так неподвижно.  
А ещё, он подумал, что будь на месте Гавейна Тристан, всё случилось бы иначе. Что он не наваливался бы так, не сопел в ухо, а сделал что-нибудь необыкновенное своими длинными, сильными пальцами, так уверенно оттягивающими тетиву, так нежно гладящими ястреба…  
«Посмотри на меня… посмотри…»  
Он слышал.  
Потому и стоял над ними ночью с ножом. Галахад тогда притворился спящим, но сердце его колотилось где-то в горле.  
Зачем нож? Почему? Они не делали ничего плохого, просто погрелись немного…  
Слышал он и потом - ещё бы не слышать, они, обычно, спали рядом, - но нож больше не доставал.  
Слышал каждый раз, когда Галахад по дружбе уступал Гавейну в долгих походах. Но посмотрел только один раз. Всего один раз, лунной ночью, Галахад, изнемогающий от долгого, шумного и бесполезного соития, вдруг пересекся с ним взглядом. Они были так близко, что Тристан мог бы его поцеловать, но он не сделал ничего. Просто лежал, закинув руки за голову и покусывая кончик косички.  
Даже не посмеивался потом над его стёртыми в кровь коленями, как остальные.  
Да человек ли он вообще?  
А если человек, то точно колдун. Галахад давно заподозрил это: по его странным татуировкам, по глазам, по тому, как любят его звери и птицы.  
И тот старик в лесу… с таким посохом мог ходить только друид. И друид этот знал Тристана.  
Стоило говорить Артуру? Галахад решил, что нет; римляне верят в богов, а не в колдовство, командир только посмеётся.  
Может быть, Тристан не такой уж злой колдун.  
Если он вообще человек, а не существо вроде лесного духа с оленьими рогами, неподвижно замершего в чаще.

***  
Тристан был человеком. Даже слишком.  
В тот момент, когда Галахад въехал в ворота и улыбнулся приветственно помахавшему Ланселоту, Тристан понял, что останется в Британии.  
Ему не было нужды возвращаться с Галахадом в Сарматию, и Галахад тоже никогда не испытывал в нём нужды. У него всегда найдётся верный друг, надёжное плечо. Кудрявого воина с шальной улыбкой и детскими глазами каждый готов будет принять под свой кров. Появится женщина, которая будет его ублажать, или мужчина, который заставит его стирать колени и локти в кровь.  
Он будет брать и брать, ничего не отдавая взамен, кроме улыбок.  
Его перемётные сумы полны ветром, в них не завалялось даже слова «спасибо» для боевого товарища.  
Остался год.  
Год, и туманные леса навсегда поглотят Тристана-сармата. Может, он найдёт счастье, присоединившись к необузданным пиктам за Стеной; может, - обретёт покой среди друидов.  
Или сойдёт с ума в одиночестве, блуждая по стране грёз, ища вход в холмы.  
Но это будет через год, а пока – близится праздник урожая. Время собирать кровавую жатву с тех, кто подумал, что вправе убить Галахада.

***  
Они обрушились на разбойников, как ураган, ломающий ветки и кости. Дикие звери в лесу медленно сходились на запах крови; деревья стояли, оперённые стрелами. Белыми, красных не было.  
Пикт-изгнанник, ловкий и гибкий, как демон, сбежал. Тристан тоже исчез, - Галахад лишь краем глаза увидел, как мелькнули на прощание его косицы и край плаща. Увидел, - и, не раздумывая, поскакал вслед.  
Его ждало разочарование. Тристан как сквозь землю провалился. Испарился, будто призрак.

***

Сложнее всего оказалось не убивать врага. Его можно было бить, - долго, с наслаждением. Кулаками, ногами, мечом плашмя по голому телу… но все эти удары не избывали преступления.  
Тристан несколько раз думал перерезать ему горло и сделать вид, что пикт погиб в сече, но что-то его останавливало.  
Не обещание любовного зелья, - такой ерунды на свете не существовало, - но долг перед Горвеналом.  
И он этот долг исполнил. Накинул на шею синего от татуировок пикта аркан из ремня и заставил убийцу всю дорогу, спотыкаясь и падая, бежать за конём до самой поляны у ручья.  
Он швырнул пикта прямо под ноги друиду, как всегда вышедшему на тропу. Горвенал не удивился, только кивнул на высокий столб за хижиной.  
Столб был вырезан из живого дерева, отполирован верёвками и испещрён чёрточкоми огама. Некоторые слова были Тристану знакомы, остальные же только предстояло узнать.  
\- Ты управился раньше Сауин, - друид проверил, крепко ли связан пикт, и удовлетворённо кивнул. – Придёшь?  
\- Да.  
\- А зелье? Идём, - Горвенал поманил его сухой, узловатой рукой. – Дам тебе всё, что нужно, а заваривать будешь сам. Снадобье безотказное, подарит тебе много счастливых ночей перед расставанием. Ну? Что ты стоишь?  
\- Ни любовь ни ненависть нельзя вызвать снадобьями. – Тристан скрестил руки на груди, невесело усмехаясь. – Я, может, не колдун, но такую малость знаю.  
Друид рассмеялся; на этот раз – искренне, без издевки.  
\- Значит, первый урок ты выучил и без меня. Храни себя в чистоте, Тристан, как храним мы, служители богов. Никто никогда тебя не полюбит, и ты не полюбишь. Проклятое, нежеланное дитя, родившееся не в срок и от многих отцов, но без отца; на таких, как ты, лежит особая печать.  
Не важно, откуда старик знал. Он не должен был знать.  
\- Может, ты ещё скажешь, сколько скифских ратников изнасиловало мою мать? А то она никогда не могла назвать точное число моих отцов.  
Воспоминания и жестокие слова уязвили душу сильнее, чем Тристан ожидал. Давно никто не высмеивал его скифские высокие скулы, не напоминал о матери, навсегда онемевшей от ужаса, не замечавшей ничего вокруг и шарахавшейся от мужчин. Давно он перестал чувствовать себя бесплотным призраком среди людей.  
Здесь, в Британии, он нашёл свой дом.  
Другой не нужен, и напоминания тоже не нужны.  
\- Я бы сказал по её лицу, если б хоть раз её увидел, - Горвенала не так просто было сбить с толку. – Не таи обиду, Тристан. Ты – тот, кто ты есть, другого не будет.  
Он ответил молчанием и увёл коня под уздцы.  
Может, скачи он верхом, то и не заметил бы Галахада, мрачно сидящего в тени дубов. Галахад поднял голову и тоже заметил его, вскочил, резво побежал навстречу.  
\- Зачем?! – крикнул он.  
Тристан спокойно дождался его.  
\- Что – зачем?  
\- Зачем ты забрал пикта к старику?! Я всё видел!  
\- Я отдал долг за твою жизнь, который ты отдать не смог. – Он удержался. Не сказал «не захотел».  
\- И что это был за долг? – Глаза Галахада лихорадочно блестели. – Думаешь, я не слышал, как друиды отмечают Сауин и из чего готовят пир? Что ты задумал?!  
Молчание.  
\- Я не знаю, что ты хочешь сделать, но не делай этого, прошу… - Он осекся, когда длинные пальцы Тристана нежно легли ему на горло.  
\- Кто ты такой, чтобы просить меня? – спокойно, даже с интересом спросил Тристан, вглядываясь в его лицо. Пальцы сжались, как стальные клещи, будто вся ярость и злость скопилась в их побелевших кончиках. – Кто ты такой, чтоб я тебя слушал?  
\- Мы…  
\- Друзья? Братья?  
\- Друзья! – прохрипел Галахад, скаля зубы.  
\- Лжёшь.  
Хватка разжалась.  
\- Лжёшь, - повторил Тристан. Его колдовские глаза ничего не выражали, даже солнечный свет не играл в них. – Один год, и ты не вспомнишь обо мне-чужаке.  
\- Но мы вернёмся все вместе…  
\- Я не вернусь в Сарматию. Идти своим путём, Галахад, и дай мне идти моим.  
Он намотал повод на руку и почувствовал себя, внезапно, смертельно усталым.  
\- У нас всех один путь, - произнёс Галахад у него за спиной. Его голос странно дрожал от напряжения. – И с него сворачивают только мертвецы. Мы всегда были вместе, мы вернёмся вместе…  
\- Тогда считай меня мертвецом. Ты сказал, что я лесной дух. – Тристан улыбнулся. – И я, верно, он и есть.  
Галахад промолчал. Он стоял, уставившись в землю, пока топот копыт не скрылся вдали.

 

***

«Посмотри на меня. Заметь меня. Откройся мне».  
Два мальчика, кусающие яблоко с разных сторон.  
Тристан, стоящий с ножом над спящим Гавейном.  
Лучше б он тогда правда зарезал их обоих, - тогда Галахаду не пришлось бы теперь терпеть такую боль.  
Откуда она вообще взялась? Почему разрывала сердце?  
«Один год, и ты не вспомнишь обо мне».  
Нет, это Тристан не вспомнит о нём. Что для этого колдуна друзья? Что для него любовь?  
Он любит только своего ястреба и своё одиночество  
В морозный, серый от туч День Сауин, Галахад твёрдо пообещал себе не идти в лес, к друидским алтарям. Не спасать того, кому не нужно спасение.  
Тристан вернётся. Но это будет уже не тот Тристан, его душа останется во власти здешних богов и никогда не вырвется в родные степи даже после смерти.  
Им останется ещё год вместе, только вот в этот день они уже будут разлучены навечно, невидимая стена упадёт меж ними.  
Уже не протянешь руку и не коснёшься… но почему не коснулся раньше?  
Почему не коснуться, пока время ещё есть?

 

***  
Они все были там. Древние боги, скрывавшиеся во тьме, медленно собирались на свет костра, откидывали белые капюшоны с нечеловеческих лиц и тянули на одной ноте песню без слов.  
В руках у них блестели золотые серпы, шуршала омела и остролист.  
Среди их белых одежд, Тристан казался грязной птицей-падальщиком, но они не гнали его, лишь рассматривали, и любопытство светилось в их золотых глазах.  
Горвенал поднёс Тристану кубок тёплого вина с травами, чтоб согреться, и не успело вино кончиться, как мир вокруг погрузился в уютную дымку, а все движения сделались текучими и плавными.  
Всё, что он раньше замечал лишь краем глаза, оказалось перед ним. Тени обрели цвет, запахи – форму. Деревья колыхались, как водоросли.  
Если б сейчас ему дали яблоко, каким бы оно было на вкус?  
Если б ему дали поцеловать Галахада, что бы он почувствовал?  
Боги пировали, снимая с вертелов куски шипящего жиром мяса, сладковатого и незнакомого. Не свинина, не птица, нечто среднее, - пища, недоступная простым людям.  
Лесные духи собрались на поляне, в кругу деревьев и камней, и Тристан теперь один из них.  
Почти.  
Кто-то вложил ему в руку нож с костяной рукоятью. Белые фигуры обступили со всех сторон, оттеснили его к столбу, где хрипел и закатывал глаза полузадушенный пикт.  
В День Сауин жертва во имя освобождения.  
Пусть захватчики покинут нашу землю.  
В День Сауин мы жертвуем эту кровь и эту плоть.  
Пусть захватчики покинут нашу землю.

Одним привычным движением Тристан перерезал стянутое ремнём горло, и алая кровь потоком хлынула в кубок с пряным вином, дымясь, заполняя его до краёв.  
Дух-олень с ветвистыми рогами молча протянул кубок Тристану.  
Ты ел человеческую плоть, так пей теперь человеческую кровь.  
Сделай последний шаг за завесу мира, в открывшийся холм.  
«Я уже пил кровь», - подумал Тристан, чувствуя холодную тяжесть чаши в руках.  
Кровь Галахада с ядом пополам. Но завеса не открылась.  
Пей.  
Пей.  
Золотой серп ждёт тебя.  
Белый лён ждёт тебя.  
Зелёная омела ждёт тебя.

Он медленно поднёс кубок к губам.  
Вот и всё.  
Это прощание, Галахад.  
Всё кончилось.

Шальная стрела выбила чашу из его рук. Следующая – поразила друида в оленьей шкуре.  
Кровь и вино полились в огонь, пламя взметнулось, загудев, опалило белую бороду Горвенала, началась суматоха, забряцало оружие… Ещё стрелы свистнули рядом, под ударом меча ещё один белый друид упал, как подрубленный ясень.  
В кутерьме, в ослепительно ярком свете чья-то чёрная тень схватила Тристана за руку, будто неразумного ребёнка, потащила куда-то в чащу, всё быстрее и быстрее. Деревья то выпрыгивали навстречу, когда луна выходила из-за тучи, то снова прятались во тьму, когда её скрывало облако.  
Казалось, этот бег бесконечен, он продолжается по кругу, но вот, тень, изнеможенная, упала в сухие листья, утягивая Тристана за собой, сдёрнула капюшон, пытаясь отдышаться…  
Галахад.  
\- Славный... отряд Артуриуса... - Даже задыхаясь, он улыбался. - Убегаем, точно зайцы... снова...  
В следующее мгновение, Тристан налетел на него, как ястреб, придавил к земле, твёрдый, тяжёлый, безжалостный. Он не целовал, а кусал до крови, пытался задушить, просовывая язык чуть ли не в горло. Не гладил, а царапал, безжалостно задирая тунику Галахада, открывая его беззащитно-голые бёдра ледяному ветру.  
Он был грубым, жестоким, он пах смертью, и каждое его движение, каждый толчок вперёд, заставляли Галахада тихо выть от боли.  
Это была пытка, но где-то в её глубине таилось наслаждение, - стоило только выманить его на свет, и Галахад выманивал. Целовал куда попало, гладил, уговаривал, притягивал Тристана близко-близко, шепча ему на ухо что-то ласковое и бессмысленное.  
И он понял. Остановился, судорожно дыша. Загнанный, зверь, оборотень, понемногу превращавшийся обратно в человека.  
\- Не отпускай меня. Не. Отпускай. Меня.  
Его голос был как натянутая струна. За ним таилось безумие, и что-то ещё горше.  
\- Нет... - Галахад пытался успокоить его, но и сам чувствовал себя безумцем. - Нет... Давай, Тристан, давай... вернись ко мне...  
Следующий их поцелуй действительно был поцелуем, долгим и солёным. Ласка снова стала лаской: пальцы Тристана, ловкие, умелые, скользили по синякам и царапинам, утишая боль. Он двигался с усилием, преодолевая невольное сопротивление, но плавно, удерживая ритм, словно балансируя на гребне высокой волны, что должна вот-вот обрушиться.  
И она обрушилась, выбив дыхание, погребая под собой их обоих.  
Это было ни на что не похоже. Ни на быструю, случайную возню с Гавейном, которая редко заканчивалась удовольствием для обоих, ни на любовь с женщинами, приятную, но ничего не значащую.  
Тристан завладел им по-настоящему. Душой и телом одновременно.  
Только переборов шум в голове, Галахад понял, как тих был Тристан всё это время. Ни стонов, ни вскриков, только дыхание стало чуть тяжелее. И теперь он тоже молчал.  
Ночь Сауин была тиха и неподвижна.  
\- Надо возвращаться. - Тристан сел, отбросил с лица растрепавшуюся, измочаленную косичку, но другой рукой всё так же сжимал руку Галахада. Когда они успели так крепко переплести пальцы? - Пойдём, когда выйдет луна.  
\- Думаешь, кто-нибудь догадается? Где мы были. - Галахаду не хотелось подниматься. Земля промёрзла, но он не чувствовал холода. Зато чувствовал, как болит всё тело при каждом движении.  
\- Не знаю, но глядя на тебя, любой догадается, что мы делали. - В темноте слышно было, что Тристан улыбается.  
\- Пусть догадываются, - к Галахаду понемногу возвращалась обычная самоуверенность. А вместе с ней - способность зябнуть.  
Тонкий серпик нарождающейся луны выскользнул из туч, отразился в колдовских, глазах Тристана, карих, как лесной орех. По ним невозможно было угадать, о чём он думает, но их взгляд был устремлён только на Галахада. Только на него.  
\- Да. Пусть.


End file.
